


The Promise

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: M/M, corey失憶, 一點點corey/joey, 一點點joey/clown, 好難看的鄉土劇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: Corey忘了所有事情，但他記得那個高大的男人存在於他的整個生命裡。
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 2





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> attention:  
> >corey失憶了  
> >狗血鄉土劇  
> >沒有打炮沒有戀愛我不知道我憑什麼叫它cp文  
> >可以接受的話請看下去

Corey Taylor在這五分鐘內仔細地想過一件事，這事關於他的生命，他的下一個呼吸，還有這些已經快失去重要性的分秒。但他怎麼也想不起來，好像這個人在他的生命中不佔任何比例，或許就出現過那麼一兩次，在背景裡，沒有交談。  
他在哪裡？  
他想要起身找個地方洗臉，像他嗑太多古柯鹼，猛流鼻水，不得不在浪費太多衛生紙之前定時待在盥洗台前。水龍頭因為這樣生鏽，卻敬業地嘩他媽的啦啦啦，水常常很臭。水漬乾掉後劃開他的臉，凹凸的五官變得更加可怖，雙眼浮腫，鼻腔塌掉，看得到的血管都是爛的，沒有任何東西是清楚的。知道吧，連這些爛日子裡都包含著那個人的聲音。你或許以為他的名字會永遠刻在早就像漿糊一樣的爛腦袋裡，但他媽的，最後你還是徒勞無功。  
他記得的東西所剩無幾。  
知不知道這一切多白癡？人會痛會病會死。他對隨便什麼東西發誓，噢那只桌上的花瓶，我發誓；噢奧茲‧奧斯本，我發誓；噢停止運轉的空調，我發誓；噢通往天堂的階梯，我發誓。我他媽的要是再有下輩子，要再有他媽的下輩子，我要讓自己死得漂亮，死得吵鬧，死得像是他媽的煙火。一個手指交疊，吞雲吐霧的搖滾式自殺。

他試著冷靜下來。  
他唯一記得的事情是那傢伙長得很高。

接下來的五分鐘內他搞懂幾件事：第一，他在醫院裡，單人的房間，實在太安靜。第二，他的桌上有一堆水果，但沒有卡片或什麼的，無從得知是誰送的。第三，他不停地想記起一個人的名字，並認為他醒來後應該要看到對方，這個鬼地方卻沒半個人，有潛力成為最嚇人的智障鬼屋。  
他認真地回想。人活著應該要有歷史，但他目前除了自己嗑古柯鹼嗑到爛掉和幾場演唱會的畫面以外，什麼也想不起來。他不記得自己至今為止在搞什麼鬼、不記得自己為什麼在這裡、不記得那個該死的人叫什麼該死的名字。  
Corey知道現在自己要幹他媽的起床，他要洗臉喝水。但現在這種簡單的動作變成一道難題，因為頭有夠暈。他明知道自己會摔下病床卻仍起身，自己也不明白幹嘛做這種蠢事。於是幾個巨大聲響以後，他聽到自己在大叫。  
一個女人推開房門，大概是護士，顯然隔音很糟。他迷糊之中被攙扶起來，坐回床上，接著他意識到這是可以問出一切的機會。  
「他……他呢？」Corey捏緊了那女人的手臂，「喂，他呢？」他捏得更緊，像擔心對方跑掉。  
「誰……？」「這些呢？這些是誰送的？」他終於鬆手，指向他床邊的水果，幾乎要滿出籃子。  
「哦，這些是Crahan先生送的，Shawn Crahan。抱歉，我現在會立刻去通知醫師，沒有想到您這麼快醒來。醫師會來檢查您的狀況並詳細問清您的資料，之後將盡快聯絡您的家屬……」  
「喂，那是誰？Shawn是誰？」  
護士的臉色變得難看，他知道大事不妙。  
「為什麼我在這？」  
「……您被打成重傷，幾處骨折加上腦震盪，已經連絡警方。但目前什麼都還不清楚。」她冷靜地回應，「總之請先好好休息……」「我怎麼到這裡來的？誰送我進來？」  
「是一個很高的男人送你進來的。但他很快就跑掉了。距離那時候將近十個小時。」護士皺起眉頭察看手錶，「真的醒得很快。」她補充道。  
「他有沒有說什麼？他是誰？」  
「當時我們請他留資料，但他說要去廁所之後就再也沒有回來過。」她低頭看向Corey，「看起來很緊張的樣子，一直說是他的錯。行為很奇怪，不過當下沒人攔住他。畢竟時間很晚了，又以為他只是去個廁所。」  
「你們不知道他是誰？」  
「不知道。」她看上去挺厭煩，「我們都不知道，或許他會再來探望吧。」

她走出病房，關上房門。Corey Taylor仍坐在床上，連換個姿勢都很困難。


End file.
